Episode 4 - Operation: F.O.O.D. Transcript
"A CARTOON NETWORK ORIGINAL SERIES" (Codename; Kids Next Door Theme Music Fast Version) "JOAQUIN" "THE HAMSTERS NEXT DOOR" "FLUFFLEUPAGUS" "PERCY, BING-BING AND FRECKLES" "BRUCE SHARK" "LOUSE THE MUTANT LICE" "BRADLEY THE BABY SKUNK" Title: "Bradley The Skunk; Animal Next Door Adventures" "Based on Codename; Kids Next Door" Created by Mr. Warburton Now Loading Animals Next Door Mission Operation: F.O.O.D. AKA Food Loving Baby Animals who would love to eat Food Army especially hamsters Writing Objectives; Mr. Warburton and No Williem Storyboard Operative; Kim Arndt (The episode started at Sector V Clubhouse when they fight PTOOEY also known as the Parent Teacher Organization Of Eradicating Youngsters) Principal: Parent Teacher Organization Of Eradicating Youngsters... ATTACK! (Flies toward the Sector V Clubhouse but until he reached it he then got zapped by a laser) WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! (Got covered in dust and fall all the way down to the ground) Bradley: Code Red!! The Treehouse is under attack!! (Runs out of the elevator) Animals Next Door, Battle Stations!! Mr. Fluffleupagus: I'll take care of those study crudy adults! (Picks up the Spankler) Mad Dad: Bad bad bunny! You're not getting your report card... AGAIN!!! (Jumps toward Mr. Fluffleupagus as he used the spankler against him) Mr. Fluffleupagus: And that ain't my report card, bub! Percy, Bing-Bing and Freckles: Let us in, Bruce Shark! Bruce Shark: Power is on! (Plugs in the Thumper as Percy, Freckles and Bing Bing go for it) Terrible Tutor: You cannot defeat the Terrible Tutor! (Unleashed the books from under his sleeves) Percy, Freckles and Bing Bing: (Use the Thumper to shoot out teddy bears against all the books and the Terrible Tutor as he fell down) Terrible Tutor: Ohhh!! Percy: Louse! The Heli-Teacher's all yours! Louse: (Sets up his Tortilla Chips filled with nachos cheese to the Rubber Band Food Flinger and shoots at her but dodged it) Heli-Teacher: (Laughs evilly) Louse: (Screeches as he got scared and ran) Heli-Teacher: (Flew inside the Sector V Treehouse) You're aim needs a little more work to be done! (Bruce Shark saw the Heli Teacher and use the SCAMPP by shooting her and her heil copper out of the sky) Who? UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! (Fall all the way down to the ground all the way back outside) Midwestern Mom: (Jumps inside Sector V very angry) Naughty Animals make Midwestern Mom Angry!!! Bradley: Bushy Tail full of skunk spray smell!! (Turns his backside at Midwestern Mom) FIRE!!!!! (Shoots out all the skunk spray smell knocking her out of Sector V Treehouse) Midwestern Mom: OAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! (Fell all the way down to the defeated Parent Teacher Organization Of Eradicating Youngsters) Principal: RETREAT!!! (They all do so as PTOOEY all ran away scared as the Animals Next Door ruled the clubhouse) Bradley: You heard the human. Freckles: Yeah we kick butt!!! Louse: (Screeches) Nigel Seal: Arp arp arp! Hoagie Hippopotamus: UHHH! Kuki Crane: (Squawks) Wallabee Koala: Graaah! Abigail Gazelle: Maah. Bradley: Uhh... We're using one of your... 2x4 Technology, Uncle Nigel. Joaquin: Ah rah ree bee bah haa laa paa ma. Bing-Bing: I suppose that you would use them even we can learn how to use it wisely. Bradley: And then you said all we could ever think about is playing with your 2x4 Technology which we animals think it were toys. Nigel Seal: Arp arp arp. Mr. Fluffleupagus: You want us to follow you to where all the hamsters are working the 2x4 technology. Well, where is it? Bruce Shark: Can you show us? Nigel Seal: Arp arp! (He and the Sector V Animals along with Bradley, Mr. Fluffleupagus, Bruce Shark, Joaquin, Hamsters Next Door, Percy, Freckles, Bing-Bing and Louse show them the central power core with thousands of hamsters running the power generator by running on the exercise wheel) Bradley: So this is where the hamsters work their central power core huh? Why haven't they showed me yet? Mr. Fluffleupagus: Because, Bradley. We're not in it. Bruce Shark: Somebody must have use this exercise wheel wisely. Percy: We want to name them! Freckles: Let's name them all! Bing-Bing: Yeah! Kuki Crane: (Squawks happily as she pulled the lever with her left wing stopping all the hamsters from running on the exercise wheel as they got off and run away and the power of Sector V Treehouse goes off again) Hamster #1: Oh mama! Hamster #2: Chee Ba Powuh! Hamster #3: Yaaay! He ha hubba! Hamster #4: Ooh ma ka la fa pa gu. Hamster #5: Powuh wa sa. Bradley: Oops. Power of the hamster central power core is down for the count. Now what? Mr. Fluffleupagus: Have some fun in the dark and spooky Sector V Clubhouse. Bruce Shark: Yaay! Scary party! (And so the Animals Next Door and the Hamsters Next Door do so while having fun in the dark before we cut to the Delightful Mansion From Down The Lane as The Sinister Felines From A Top Litterbox is about to have some villain meeting starting with the Toiletnator) SFFATL: Thank you for coming, Mr. Toiletnator. But you're not the type of villain we are looking for. (They are about to press the eject button) Toiletnator: W-W-Wait! I can do other stuff. (Gets ejected by bouncing spring attached to the floor and through the glass breaking it as he goes all the way up to the sky outside screaming) SFFATL: ... Next! (Then the Liver and Onions appears making their entrance by entering the Delightful Mansion From Down The Lane Through the door) Liver: You called? SFFATL: And who are you might be? Liver: Excuse me? Who are we? Who... Are... We? We are The Food Army!! Employed by our boss. Our Gramma. These are my Onions. Onion 1: We got employed by the some monster we are going to summon. Onion 2: Come Casserole! (The Casserole Monster comes slithering inside the Delightful Mansion From Down The Lane roaring to the sinister felines from a top litterbox) Casserole Monster: (ROARS) SFFATL: But we all ready eaten. Liver: Nonsense. These will be a time for you kitties to eat dearly and surely. SFFATL: But if we eat all of your delicious food, Just think of those poor starving Animals Next Door. Liver: Did you say... starving? SFFATL: They've Famous. And they lived right next door. (Laughs sinisterly while meowing) Liver: Onions! My millions! Onion 1: Yes sir, Mr. Liver. Onion 2: You account us to serve our food army ways. Liver: Like Gramma always say... It's time to prepare a feast! Liver and Onions: (Laughs evilly and sinisterly) SFFATL: (Looked at each other by smiling with each other when the Hamsters Next Door logo zooms in and out as we cut back to the power down Sector V Treehouse) Bruce Shark: (Telling a scary story) Although that we should know... deep near the river toward the pear was really... "The Creature"!! Percy, Bing-Bing and Freckles: Eeeeeeeeeeeep!!! Percy: Ooh!! Spooky Story! Bing-Bing: Spooky Ghost! Freckles: Yaay! Mr. Fluffleupagus: Hah! (Lands on his feet and so does the Hamsters Next Door and Joaquin with flashlight in their paws with sword beam look likes) You cannot escape me! (They fought with the flashlights with sword beam look lights but Nigel Seal stops them) Nigel Seal: ARP ARP ARP ARP ARP!!! Bradley: Why, Uncle Nigel? Why aren't we having fun in the dark? Nigel Seal: Arp arp arp arp arp arp arp arp arp arp! Mr. Fluffleupagus: Allow me to translate for Nigel Uno. He's saying No Hamsters means No Powuh. The Sector V Treehouse is defenseless. Bruce Shark: I wonder where the hamsters are doing back on vacation. (Cut to the beach where the hamsters are relaxing and drinking a bunch of soda cans then cut back to the Sector V Treehouse) Nigel Seal: ARP ARP ARP!!! Mr. Fluffleupagus: No Powuh. That means no electrical system to power up and generate the whole power generator. No hamsters to run the central power core. No defenses. Bradley: Oh well. At least we still got the Hamsters Next Door and Joaquin. Right? Bruce Shark: Oh relax. Was the worse that could happened? Abigail Gazelle: Maah. Wallabee Koala: Graah. Kuki Crane: (Squawks) Hoagie Hippopotamus: EHHH! Nigel Seal: Arp arp arp!?! (Suddenly, the food monster which is the Casserole busted in with Liver and Onions along with him) Louse: (Screeches as he got scared and hid behind Bradley, Mr. Fluffleupagus, Percy, Freckles, Bing-Bing, Hamsters Next Door and Joaquin) Mr. Fluffleupagus: That could happened! Liver: So... You are the ones called the Animals Next Door. I was expecting the children. I don't think Gramma would like this animal infection! Bradley: Ooh. Talking food. Mr. Fluffleupagus: A food that can speak. Onion 1: Not just any food. Onion 2: Food Army! That's who we are! Liver: I've heard you have turned the Funky Brothers into animals. But do you think you can handle the Food Army without our follower Gramma Stuffums? Mr. Fluffleupagus: We don't know this Gramma Stuffums you would speak of. But taking care of you talking food would be easy for us animals to handle. Percy: That's right. Freckles: We animals have to look out for each other. Bing-Bing: Even hamsters! Hamsters 1 through 5: (Sniffs the food army and falling in love) Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!! Joaquin: Wha cha me ma la hammy ma pa ja. Liver: Ohh. Enough of this! Casserole! It's time to unleash the food army! Casserole Monster: (Shoots out all the food and out came the Spinach Men) Bradley, Mr. Fluffleupagus, Bruce Shark, Joaquin, Hamsters Next Door, Louse, Percy, Bing-Bing and Freckles: (Tummy growls and gurgles) Bradley: Look at all the food! Bruce Shark: Spinach Men. Mr. Fluffleupagus: Yeah. Just a bunch of crummy food. (Wallabee Koala charges in and kicks and punches the Spinach Men's head) Wallabee Koala: Heh. Raah. (Then the Spinach Men's head grows back) Liver: Curse that cub! Spinach Man: (Punches as Wallabee Koala dodges the punches but it made him opens up and makes him eat him) Hoagie Hippopotamus: (Eats the Spinach Man) Kuki Crane: (Runs with her crane legs and feet then she saw the 2x4 Technology which is the Thumper and jumps for it by picking it up and aims it at the Chicken Bones) Squawks (Shoots the thumper filled with teddy bears but it's out of power she flick the switch with her wing but it didn't work and the Chicken Bones made her eat them) Nigel Seal: Arp arp arp! (So as fast as he could as he runs in toward the Energized Fly Swatter as he goes up against the Cheese Monster) Arp arp arp arp arp arp! (Presses a button but the Energized Fly Swatter doesn't work) Arp!?!?! (The Cheese Monster makes him eat him knocking him out) Sandwich Monster: Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!! (Shoots out all the cheese against Abigail Gazelle but she dodges em and grabs her 2x4 Technology the Scampp) Abigail Gazelle: Maaaaaah. (Shoots the Scampp but it doesn't work even Bruce Shark saw that coming) Bruce Shark: Oh Barnacle. Abigail Gazelle: Maah. (Drops her 2x4 Technology the Scampp) Sandwich Monster: Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah... Huh!?!?! (Hoagie Hippopotamus eats him) Hoagie Hippopotamus: MMM... MMM... MMM... EHHH! Liver: Hurry before she tries to manage to escape! Lettuce: Uh sir, we got a problem. (He and Liver saw Bradley, Mr. Fluffleupagus, Joaquin, Hamsters Next Door, Percy, Freckles, Bing-Bing and Louse eat every single Food Army along side Hoagie Hippopotamus) Hoagie Hippopotamus: (Grabs the donut with tentacles and ate it) EHHH!! (Jumps into the soup with mushrooms) YUM!!! (Bradley, Mr. Fluffleupagus, Joaquin, Hamsters Next Door, Percy, Freckles, Bing-Bing and Louse eats mushrooms on the floor) Liver: ... We can't stop an appetite like that. GET RID OF THEM!!! Lettuce: Yes, sir!! (Rolls over as we see some of the Sector V Animals are eating one of the Spinach Men which are Nigel Seal and even Wallabee Koala. The Mushroom Soups are running away from Hoagie Hippopotamus as he tripped over the lettuce and slips and slides into Louse, Kuki Crane and Abigail Gazelle as he falls into the stairway like a bowling ball rolling and tumbling like crazy) Nigel Seal: Arrrrrp! (The Spinach Men keep making him eat even Kuki Crane) Liver: But animals. It's time for the second course! Casserole! Casserole Monster: (Shoots out more food army as they all raise up) GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAR!!!!! Mr. Fluffleupagus: Bring it on, Casserole. (Gulps) A little snack won't stop us! (Runs toward the food army) Bradley: Animals Next Door, Attack! (He, Percy, Freckles, Bing-Bing, Joaquin, Hamsters Next Door and Louse charged in by joining Mr. Fluffleupagus as they eat their way to the food army but the food army's target was the Sector V Animals as the animals next door got trampled by the food army and the Animals of Sector V got covered by food army as the scene fades to black. Scene fades back to where some of the animals next door are full with their bellies that are bloated and fatten up who are Bradley, Joaquin, Hamsters Next Door, Percy, Freckles and Bing-Bing, Mr. Fluffleupagus and Bruce Shark) Fatten Hamsters 1 through 5: ..... (Groans) Fatten Bradley: So... fat... so... sleepy. Onion 1: Good. Well at least you would listen to our Gramma Stuffums which you should be. (Liver taps on the two onions) Onion 2: What is it? Liver: I may have miscalculated. But... There's only twelve here. One has escaped. Onion 1: Who is it then? Liver: It was... A Giant Mutant Lice named Louse. Onion 2: What!?! Find him now! Louse: (Burps off screen. Then Liver and Onions saw him as the camera pans over to him looking all dressed up as an Sargent) HISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!! Fatten Fluffleupagus: Louse said... "It's snack time liver and onions". Fatten Bruce Shark: Snack time Liver and Onions? You gotta be kidding. Liver: Casserole! Gather you're food army! Get rid of this mutant lice once and for all! Casserole Monster: (ROARS and calls his food army to attack) Louse: (Jumps toward to attack) HISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!! (Lands starts eating all the food army starting with the mass potato, the spinach man, the river of beef and even added it with nacho cheese) Liver: Pie brigade, attack! (The two pie brigade charge toward Louse but Louse eats them all in one bite) Louse: (Jumps toward around the food army which he is surround by them them gets caught by squirt and a bite) Liver: Yes! River of Beef, it's time! Finish this lice off with a tidal wave! (The river of beef does so as Liver's command and covered Louse up as it goes all the way inside Louse's mouth. The Fatten up animal's next door gasps simultaneously but Louse pushed all the river of beef away but then his belly and tummy started to hurt) Louse: (Moans and Burps and falls down) Liver: (Laughs evilly) Onions my fiends, It's time these animals to feed them all desserts. Onion 1: Yes Liver! Desserts! Go! Onion 2: (Laughs then realized something) We don't have any desserts. Liver: Oh right. Onion 1: Uh... Liver? I think we got company. Liver: What is it? (All the hamsters are returning from their vacation and saw all the food army very excitedly and charged in to eat them all up) Oh no. Not again. Gramma Stuffums isn't gonna like this rodent fenestration. Onion 1: We're all gonna die! We're all gonna die! Onion 2: We're not gonna die we're all gonna be eaten alive! Liver: Let's get out of here! Everyone retreat! All food army! Fall back! (Then he and the onions trips and falls on top on the rubber band food flinger) Louse: (Gets up and saw that Liver and Onions are on the food flinger even the Casserole then crawls over there and hold onto the handle with his Lice hands) HISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!! Fatten Percy: Louse said... We had enough of your delicious slimey food army, Liver and Onions. Fatten Freckles: And we don't want to eat anymore of you. Fatten Bing-Bing: So we're sending this dish back to the kitchen. (Fatten Fluffleupagus smacks his forehead) Fatten Bruce Shark: Sending it back to the...? Come on man. (Louse pulls the rubber band food flinger handle and lets Liver, Onions and the Casserole flying out of the treehouse and back to the Delightful Mansion right to where the Sinister Felines From A Top Litterbox) Liver: Kitties..., Guess who's back...! SFFATL: No... Really...! We just ate! (Casserole covered them up as the felines screamed) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! Onions: (Walked and bumped into each other and fell laughing hard as we end the episode by fading to black) end transmission (Credits) Courageous Pictures (The rocket flew all over the screen) Category:List of season one transcripts Category:List of episode transcripts